Teh Lulz
For ages men have sought it, warriors have died for it, philosophers tried to unravel its secrets, scientists have tried to harness it, and netizens have tried to channel it. 'Teh Lulz', a term that was coined by an unknown netizen who knows how many years ago, is central to all things comedic, nonsensical, illogical, and down right absurd. If the force is the power of life then this is most definitely the power of comedy and nonsense in the universe. What is it? Teh Lulz is the energy of all things on the internet and beyond that follows no apparent logic or reasoning, an unexplainable occurence that comes about in conjunction with something that is comedic, non-sensical, or extremely popular. There are many signs of it's presence among us. For instance: any internet meme, TS, Encyclopedia Dramatica, My Immortal, TVTropes, Youtube, any number of social networking sites, and others. I will let Morpheus explain. Preach it Morpheus. You are here because you know something. What you know you can't explain, but you feel it. You've felt it your entire life, that there's something weird with the world. You don't know what it is, but it's there, like a splinter in the back of your mind, driving you mad. Unfortunately, nobody can be told what 'Teh Lulz' is. You must expeirience it for yourself. The forms of Teh Lulz There are many different disciplines of Teh Lulz and not all of them are strictly comedic. In no particular order: Sarcasm: A basic form of Teh Lulz. Strictly speaking it is saying something you obviously don't mean. Memes: Any image, quote, saying, character, emotioicons, ect that become mainstream and a common form of expression. Positive Butthurt: hurt feelings of an individual that are strange or comedic in nature, specifically when the subject in question is ridiculous in premise or insignificant. General Humor: A much more basic and broad form of Teh Lulz. Epic Failz: An aggressive form of Teh Lulz that denotes failiure to the point of absolute absurdity and stupidity that words can never fully describe. This immense amount of absurdity and general stupidity is often quite comedic in nature and is usually followed by the striking of one's head, forehead, or facial area violently across or into another object. FUCKULOGIC!: A term coined more recently, FUCKULOGIC is quite basically an aggressive form of Teh Lulz that stems from explanation of anything that defies all logic, reason, explanations, and physical science. Positive /CAPSRAPE: /CAPSRAPE is the use and abuse of the caps lock keys to highlight important parts or to indicate shouting and general raeging. When used inappropriately, in positive butthurt, or for no apparent reason the effect turns out quite hilarious. "D'aww"ing: Used to indicate touching moments, show appreciation of/and/or affection, or in rare instance's embarassment and light humiliation. Satire: Any form of satirical comedy or criticism targeted at a group or individual. Snarking: A sub form of Satire that specifically calls on a work of art, literature, or cinema and (sometimes unfairly) points out it's flaws in a comedic way. Character pairing/Smut (and any subcatagory thereof): The romantic pairings of insane and rabid fans of two or more characters or people from reality and/or a/multiple popular series. These pairings are usually accomponied by sex of some form between the characters called Smut. Much Smut written is often included with absurd premise or circumstances and is therefore as much a joy to extract Lulz from as to seriously try to not skip to the next chapter and make it through the entire encounter. Positive Trolling: The intentional provocation of a group or individual to produce positive butthurt for oneself or the general populace. Lulzcow: This is a term used to describe something or someone that gives and channels Teh Lulz without actually meaning to and trying to be serious but failing to do so. Lulz Channeling: What is often done by social networking sites to bring Teh Lulz to the common man. This allows exchange of Teh Lulz between people of different backgrounds to grow stronger in Teh Lulz and eventually acheive the ultimate goal of Universal Nirvana with Teh Lulz. It allows millions of Netizens to connect and partake together in strengthening themselves in Teh Lulz and become better people because of it. That is, PEOPLE WITH A FREAKIN' SENSE OF HUMOR! Lulz Nirvana: The ultimate ascendance to those who are at one with Teh Lulz. Few mortals have ever reached this pinnacle of greatness within the internet or real life but every netizen seeks it, be it for great justice, the greater good, the prestige and fame, or power over the net. Famous Lulz Weilders In no particuar order: Chuck Norris: An internet phenomenon and one of the most powerful weilders of Teh Lulz. His godly status and power is only surpassed only by his master, Bruce Lee, who defeated Chuck Norris after he attempted to claim his master's place in 'The Way of The Dragon'. Some time thereafter Chuck Norris had made another attempt and this time defeated his former master making him the undisputed Lord of Lulz. He also holds the accolade of being the first ascended mortal to divide by zero. God: Even God has a sense of humor. How else do you explain the platypus? Sheogorath: Semi-Godlike being of The Elder Scrolls verse. Lord over all that is illogical and madness. Jesus Christ: Preformed miracles through Teh Lulz that defied explanation and freaked out the people who witnessed them. Dong Zhongshu: The chinese philosopher of the Taoist school that proposed all forces universally are balanced, Teh Lulz among them, that first gave rise to the theory of anti-lulz. Shakespeare: Used Teh Lulz in many comedic plays. Leonardo Di Vinci: Channeled Teh Lulz to create the groundwork for many a strange and illogical machine and scientific theory. Isaac Newton: Not particularly a weilder but important none the less. His third theory of basic physics stated and made official in the scientific community that everything has an opposite and equal reaction. This solidified the existence of anti-lulz in the scientific community Nikola Tesla: one of the first scientists that attempted to contain the awesome power of Teh Lulz as an alternative to Direct Current Electricity. The Tunguska incident was a direct result of Tesla's attempt to develop this power. J. Robert Oppenheimer: The first scientist to channel the awesome power of Teh Lulz as a weapon. Albert Einstein: Channeled Teh Lulz for the purpose of making humourous and ridiculous disputes by theorists over his theories and ideas as well as offer up said theories that could not be explained to this day. Harry Houdini: Channeled Teh Lulz to stupify audiences with his magical acts. Many logical explanations have been offered to show how he did it but the true magic was use of Teh Lulz. Tara Gilesbie: Infamous Fanfiction author who spawned those wonderfully atrocious POS Lulzcows named 'My Immortal' and 'Twila'. Chad Hurley, Steve Chen, and Jawed Karim: A Triad of Lulz weilders responsible for the creation of the internet sensation 'YouTube'. The Angry Video Game Nerd (James Rolfe): The first to convert butthurt into humor through his extreme bashing of video games and extreme use of profanity. The Nostalgia Critic/Chick (Doug Walker/Lindsay Ellis): Master and apprentice Lulz weilders who run the site "Thatguywiththeglasses.com". Sherrod DeGrippo: Lulz Channeler and owner of Enyclopedia Dramatica. Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart: A Right wing/ Left wing Lulz weilding tag team who run their respective satirical shows on Comedy Central and probably get more veiwers then regular news networks anyways. Conan O'Brien, Jay Leno, Craig Fergurson: A late night satirist/comedian triad who weilds Teh Lulz to run and boost their respective shows in television ratings. Craig Newmark: Creator of the now infamous Lulzcow 'Craigslist'. Were you can sell anything from tools and book to clearly faked pictures of Jesus on burnt toast and your virginity. Stephanie Meyer: A Lulzcow responsible for the popular masterbatory tools book series Twilight and the resulting fanbase through which much trolling and butthurt has ensued by both pro and anti twilight fans. Nuttymadam3575 (Emma Clark): Aka 'The Twitard of YouTube', 'Captain Ahab's White Whale', and 'Wild Snorlax Appeared!', Nuttymadam is an absolute Lulzcow and the butt of many a joke among the general populace of YouTube. Her fanatical defense of all things sparkly, whiny, emo, and faux vampirical is an online phenomenon to be mocked with endless calls to arms and manning of the harpoons. Or earplugs when she begins singing *is shot* Mars Defden (Kelley Harold): Lulz channeler and creator/owner of Twilightsucks. Zaxoth (Name unknown): Powerful Lulz weilding admin of Twilightsucks and regular user of YouTube. He is commonly held as the second ascended mortal after Chuck Norris to divide by zero. Category:Misc.